When we were young and foolish
by XaegerysMorghulis
Summary: see the real story behind the founders 4 and how they flourished from awkward teens to the founders of one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world.
1. Chapter 1: Helga

As the seasons marched on, the months got colder. Little snowflakes drifted gracefully from the sky and landed on the earth like tiny crystals. Soon enough, the whole ground was coated in white, including most of the vegetation. The cottage roofs were blanketed with snow and horses struggled to trudge through the sea of white. The village was brimming with rosy cheeked children, laughing and screaming whilst throwing snowballs at each other.

People dressed in warm clothing roamed the streets and visited the many petite shops, particularly the bakery. It was currently show casing various gingerbread figures and all sorts of sweet treats. The baker beamed proudly as customers lined up to purchase his goods. Business was booming.

"Helga!" He called to the kitchen. "Don't let the cakes burn!"

"I won't!" The girl replied. She sat on a stool, watching the dough as it rose with fascination. She always had a knack for baking, and looked forward to taking over her father's business when he retired or passed away. She could just see herself now, making all sorts of exciting and creative figures and baking cakes that were beyond the realm of imagination.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her fantasy when she heard a commotion coming from the front. She her father's voice was loud and angry, though the other voice sounded _much_ younger. Her curiosity getting too much to bear, she picked up her golden skirts and ambled towards the noise.

Soon enough, she saw her father, red faced and scowling, yelling at an adolescent boy. Helga's jaw dropped as she hid behind a rack of recently baked bread. The boy looked around sixteen or seventeen, with a mop of auburn hair. He had a tall, but thin figure and the beginnings of a beard began to show on his face. But what made him most fascinating to her were his eyes. They burnt a bright green, and Helga swore she saw tiny flickers of flame dance within them.

"You know I don't have that much money! Five gold pieces and no more!" The boy shouted his face redder than her father's. She could just feel the heat resonating from both of them.

"Either pay the given amount or go home! I have no time for your games, boy!" Her father snarled.

"But you can't! W-we need food! M-my mum…she's sick and-" The boy stuttered. Strangely, Helga now felt an urge to help the handsome stranger. His expression was now pleading, no longer headstrong or stubborn like before. She even caught a glimpse of the fire in his eyes getting fainter. At once she stepped out of her hiding place and walked past her father and towards the boy, standing beside him defensively. She was shocked at the boy's height. He must've been at least six feet tall compared to her meagre four.

"Father, please just make an exception just this once! His mother must be really ill." The baker's gaze suddenly turned to her, his hazel eyes identical to hers.

"Helga, I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen and look after the cakes." He said, his angry tone dropping slightly. Helga hung her head and rubbed her arm.

"I know but…I jus' got curious, sorry."

Her father's gaze softened and a small smile appeared on his moustachioed lip.

"It's alright lass, now go in an' look afta' the pestries."

Helga strode back to the kitchen at once. Unbeknownst to the boy and the baker, Helga took four gold pieces that she had been saving from her purse and snuck them into the boy's small pouch, making sure neither had noticed her.

"Sir, I promise I'll pay you back! Please." The fire haired boy pleaded again. He instinctively reached for his pouch, causing a small smile to appear on Helga's rose lips. She watched behind the rack as the boy's expression became bewildered.

"What the..." Bug-eyed, he gazed upon the sight, thinking that maybe it was some kind of miracle. Four golden pieces immediately tipped out on the counter, much to the baker's glee.

"See son," He said beaming, his large hairy arms on his hips. "I told ya that ya jus' hav' ta' look." The boy stood silent and astonished as her father took the rest of the money and wrapped the warm bread in a sack and handed it to him.

"There ya go, and make sure not to catch the death of cold." Her father said. Though they just had a rather nasty argument, Helga's father, Will, did not have a single hateful bone in his body and thought of all the children as his.

The crimson haired teen marched out, still dumbfounded. Helga couldn't resist the urge to follow after him. She was able to quickly sneak past her father and catch up to him, though found it difficult as he went at a rapid pace.

 _Wow, he's fast._ Helga thought to herself. She almost tripped trying to catch up to him. She froze after he turned to her, his green eyes burning into her hazel ones. Helga's heart stopped. She talked to tonnes of boys before, but they were usually just children, most four or five years her junior. He was older and more mature, which made him quite intimidating to her.

"Um, hi." She greeted, rubbing her arm again. The boy stood still. At first he was glaring, though his gaze turned soft after he realised it was just her, and he allowed a broad smile to crawl upon his lips.

"Hello." He replied, more confident. He stepped nearer, closing the distance between them.

"You're the baker's daughter, aren't you? I knew it! You were the one who saved me from my little dilemma." He beamed. Helga felt the heat crawl up her cheeks and she shuddered slightly. He was incredibly handsome when he smiled.

"Well, yes…." She responded. She stroked a golden lock from her face. "When I heard your mother was sick, I couldn't just stand by and let you leave empty handed. After all, my mother died when I was seven."

The boy's face dropped and his expression saddened.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, no need to worry over something that's out of your control." Helga attempted to fight back the tears and forced a smile. She could still here her mother's heart-warming laugh and sweet, soothing voice, how her golden curls flowed down her shoulders when she danced and how she missed the swish of her elegant dress. Her mother was a vision, though death decided to snatch her away and make her his forever. Helga sobbed still thinking about her memory.

The boy's lips formed a reassuring smile.

"My little golden angel," He said sweetly, causing Helga's face to turn crimson. He held out a gloved hand for her to shake. "Godric Gryffindor…and you are?"

Helga gazed at his palm and up at his chiselled face. It seemed warm and welcoming. Helga suddenly felt much safer and took his hand in hers.

"Helga Hufflepuff."


	2. Chapter 2: Rowena

It was a sunny, though slightly cold afternoon and Apollo's lantern was hidden behind the white clouds that seemed to serve as it's cloak. Rowena sat happily on a stone step reading her favourite novel, hanging onto every word she could. Saying that she had liked reading would be a great understatement. Rowena _loved_ reading. gazing at each page like it was a valued treasure which she would never get the chance to look at again. Reading took away all the predictability and humdrum of reality, and escaping into fictional worlds was like a great big adventure. Fire breathing dragons and daring knights rescuing princesses, Rowena read it all.

She was so into her book that she hadn't realised four dark shadows looming over her, chuckling maliciously.

"What's that you're readin', Ro?" Asked a red Haired boy, who had snatched her book and dangled it in front of her whilst the others guffawed. Rowena felt blood rush to her face as the muggle boys continued to taunt her.

"Give it back!" She growled, now standing upright and clenching her fists. The boy moved away but continued teasing her, dangling the book higher as she attempted to reach for it on her tiptoes. Curse her short height.

"Keep away!" The boy yelled, grinning stupidly. He threw it to a pudgy boy, who then threw it to a boy with olive skin. Rowena got angrier and angrier until steam came pouring out of her ears and her eyes welled up.

"Please, just knock it off you guys." She pleaded, her throat dry and her mood getting more melancholy. The peasant muggles just cruelly jeered and continued their torturous game. Rowena felt hot tears crawl down her cheeks as she grimaced.

"Aw, Little Ro's starting to cry…" The redhead said in faux concern. He then snuck his hand under her chin to make her face him, his pale blue eyes looking like they were carved from ice.

"If you want us to stop, than show us your magic." He whispered. Rowena's eyes became more bugged and her mouth became slightly ajar.

"W-what?"

"Get out your magic stick and show us some tricks." Demanded the flame-haired boy. His expression and temperament became more sinister, _hungrier_. Rowena noticed the change and began to step away from him slowly. She didn't care about her stupid book anymore. The muggle monsters began to come closer, with ominous looks on their faces.

"Don't be such a baby, c'mon! Show us!" Rowena was now backed in a corner and the boys encircled her, completely vulnerable without her precious wand. Their grubby hands reached out to her and their malevolent faces smiled evilly. "Show us, Show us…" They continued to chant as if prayer.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Suddenly, a flash of white entered her vision and one of the boys fell flat, still as a brick. Alarmed, the others stared from where the strange light had come from.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Another immediately froze and fell shortly afterwards, his arms and legs snapped to the sides of his body, though his eyes were still very much functional and stared towards his comrades in terror.

The two remaining goons became riddled with horror and ran for their lives, though their leader stayed put, still holding Rowena's shoulders in place.

"Come back here, you turds!" He yelled after them. Though his calls fell on death ears. He turned to Rowena and snarled at her, demonic pale eyes glaring holes into her indigo ones.

"Is it you doing that?!" The boy asked, quivering with rage and fear.

"N-no." She stuttered in reply.

"Liar!" The boy screamed, digging his fingernails deeply into her flesh, causing Rowena to yelp.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The same white lightning appeared and her tormentor fell, stiff as a board, his eyes twitching frantically.

Rowena reopened her eyes slowly and immediately caught sight of a robed figure, standing tall and arrogant. All Rowena could do was gawk. Gulping, she gradually stepped towards her mysterious hero, her deep blue and lilac dress dragging behind her. Rowena put up her arms in surrender, only for the figure to lower its wand. Completely perplexed, she limped her head in confusion and squinted.

"Who in Hades are you?"

Though its face was shrouded in darkness, Rowena could just make out a small half-smirk.

"tut, tut. Is that a way to talk to your knight in no armour?" The figure replied. Rowena froze. She suddenly recognised that voice. The voice that made her laugh and sometimes cry. The voice that comforted her through tough times. The voice she had lived with for most of her childhood.

"Sal!?"

"In the flesh." He chuckled, removing his hood. Salazar gave her a playful grin and his dark green, almost black eyes gleamed with mischief. "Now what is a little girl like you doing wandering around unchaperoned without a wand, hmmm? "

Rowena felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, but now out of anger.

"Hey! I'm not little you twat!" She yelled in reply, her fists clenched. The Snake spawn remained as calm and collected as ever, his cocky grin ever growing wider.

"Tut, tut, such language for lady of your breeding…" He said mockingly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"didn't you ever learn to shut up?" Rowena hissed. This just amused the dark eyed boy more.

"you're my Ro, alright." He chuckled. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Since when did I become 'yours'." She asked with a raised brow and folded arms.

"Since I saved you, of course. Now you will be my princess." Rowena grimaced.

"I don't want to be a princess."

"Alright, how about a queen than?"

Rowena contemplated for a little bit, putting a pale finger to her chin before finally grinning with rose lips and a twinkle in her seas of blue.

"Queen Rowena... has a nice ring to it. All right, but I'm still not 'yours' and never will be!" She proclaimed. Although she'd never admit it, she missed his laugh and playful grin he always had on when around her. She especially missed the way he would always look away and brush his pale fingers through his Raven locks when he was flustered, embarrassed or occasionally, smitten.

she missed him. She really had.

"Come on, let me show you a few spells I learnt from my great uncle Alpheus!" Salazar said excitedly as he dragged her by the arm. Rowena smiled broadly and let out an excited giggle.

For the time being, life was great.


End file.
